


Intimacy for One

by TheLanternWretch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Gore, Murder, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanternWretch/pseuds/TheLanternWretch
Summary: When your main source of food is negative human emotion and the feeling of someone dying a horrible, slow, agonizing death, what's a poor wraith to do? Enjoy every moment of it, of course.





	Intimacy for One

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was a drabble prompt I received on my Thresh account on tumblr. Someone asked for a sexy Thresh drabble, but they failed to specify if it was sexy by our standards or his. So, of course, I went with the latter.

He had taken his time with this one. This beautiful, beautiful girl he had snatched up on the outskirts of Bildgewater. Her hair was tangled, golden braids and locks twisted and knotted together with dirt and viscera from the chains that were being reused from a previous now-cadaver that lay discarded and ignored in the corner of the room, a single brazier in the corner the only source of light aside from the ethereal jailer. The dank and unwelcoming walls were suffocating in the already tiny room, the stones witnesses to years upon years of torment in various places of the penitentiary. The way she hung naked from the prison ceiling, her arms over her head, her wrists bound as she whimpered from her shoulders slowly breaking was divine. He chuckled, bouncing a little ball of iron on a chain in his clawed hand.

“Why don’t we see how much more weight those shoulders can take?” He bent down, wrapping the chain around both her ankles and let go, the considerable weight pulling her down further. She shrieked, her shoulders collapsing in, her own weight starting to ruin her body. Her yell sent shivers down his spine - her voice was so lovely, her misery was delicious, her fear was delectable. He slowly stood, following his gaze upwards from each bruise he had left on her body from simple beatings. Each one only enhanced her beauty, made him groan for her to reach her peak before he slaughtered her like a pig. 

The weight added did what it was supposed to, but she was more lithe than he had given her credit for. “What did you do, girl? Were you an acrobat? A performer? A flexible whore? Your shoulders should have given out.” He scolds, tapping her on the chin, feigning disappointment. “No matter, no matter, I have more weight I can use.” Resting a hand on her hips, he circled around to behind her, resting his other hand on her other hips and just sighed, feeling the protruding bones with interest. She writhed, trying to get away from the invading hands and he only laughed. “Does this bother you? Oh, my dear, you should have said something!” He took a step closer, pressing his front against her back. His hands slipped up, cupping her stretched breasts with fake interest, cackling as she tried to kick with her legs tied.

“Come, please me, make me moan for you. That’s all you’re good for, right, honey?” The claws at the end of the gloves suddenly pierced into her skin around her breasts and he hugged her close. Then, he started pulling down slowly, adding more of his own weight onto her to hold up. Her screaming continued and Thresh only hid his face into her neck and groaned, leaving a few amorous bites on her pale skin. “Keep singing for me, I might even get off on this. Just a little more- Ahh!” He exclaimed, one of her arms popping from its socket with a nasty snap. “What a pretty noise. Do it again.” He jerked downward, hearing some bones snap, her arms hanging uselessly as her limbs were being torn apart. 

Her pained shrieks and pleading fell on deaf ears as the Warden only took from her, breathing in the agony, the fear, the misery - he could feel the pulse of her soul within the useless frame he was toying with, becoming more and more ready to flee the damaged vessel it was hiding in. His excitement built as he pulled harder, his brain entering a state of euphoria as he became almost drunk off the flood of negativity he was absorbing, was feasting on. 

Finally, he dropped his entire weight on her, hundreds of pounds of bones and iron falling onto her thin arms, the dead-weight too strong. Her arms tore off with sickening ripping and wet splatters as she hit the floor, crying, screaming, the fingers on her arms above still twitching as they lost the color and blood from them till they became as cold and unmoving as the heart of the wraith below them.

Thresh pinned her head down with his boot, heavily breathing, the excitement almost too much. “GO ON, GIRL. SCREAM. BEG ME FOR MERCY. FIGHT TO STAY ALIVE IN THIS CELL - DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IT’LL TAKE TO SURVIVE. IT WILL ONLY FEED ME, EXCITE ME, PLEASE ME.” He roared, watching her kick her bound legs pathetically, biting at her own shoulders in pure delirium, her voice going hoarse from begging him to stop. 

“That’s right, just like that.” He groaned, feeling a peek of pleasure rolling through his bones, his head going fuzzy with the height of emotions. A final scream from her brought him over the edge. A mental release, nothing physical, exploded. It was like he had climaxed, it was the same feeling in his mind, the same blank slate feel, the height of the frenzy that had been built. His leg jerks, crushing her face into the floor, her skull popping like a melon. He stood, ignoring the mess underfoot and just breathed, the green flamed dancing around his skull as he slowly came down from where he had been. 

“Was it good for you too, sweet heart?” He asks the fresh corpse underneath him finally, removing his foot from shattered skull and brain. The lantern nearby opened with a soft click, the hive mind of souls inside of it reaching out for the newest one to join them, pulling what was left of her into it to become more of the Warden’s power, another sacrifice to the Isles.

“They never last, do they, hmmm?” Without any remorse, he kicks the body to the corner with the other and stretches. He’d take a break and within an hour, do it all again until he was gorged on souls and misery. Until then, he’d enjoy the afterglow and replay her final moments back in his head and maybe even remove the severed arms dangling uselessly above him.


End file.
